


A Piece of Heaven

by amandabeicker



Series: Tabla Charlie y Claire [7]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una de esas noches en las que cuesta mucho dormir, Claire sigue preguntándose si aún estarán buscándoles, si alguna vez lograrán salir de la isla, si esas notas que escucha en la lejanía no serán de una canción conocida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The Beatles y Charlie/Claire, una combinación que siempre había querido escribir<3 Situado en algún momento del inicio de la segunda temporada. Tema #28. Música

No resultaba nada fácil dormir en noches como aquella. No era por nada importante, ni por el ambiente, ni por el ruido. Era precisamente por el silencio. Porque era en aquellos momentos cuando a su subconsciente le daba por recordarle cosas que no le dejaban conciliar el sueño.

Claire dio una vuelta más en la cama, dejando escapar un bufido de frustración entre sus labios, poniendo la vista fija en el techo de la cabaña. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo en la isla, más de lo que se consideraría razonable para buscar un avión desaparecido, pero su mente seguía empeñándose en recrear el accidente de vez en cuando, como una idea recurrente. Y siempre iba ligada a una retahíla de pensamientos nada reconfortantes.

Un poco de luz anaranjada entró en la tienda cuando Claire se levantó y corrió la tela que hacía las veces de puerta con una mano. Sus ojos se pusieron en la pequeña cuna que había junto a la cama, echando un último vistazo: Aaron dormía profundamente, con el sueño inocente de los niños que no tienen que preocuparse por nada. Claire le dedicó una última mirada antes de salir; sin lugar a dudas, no se le ocurriría despertarle para llevarlo con ella. Al menos no después de la bronca que le había echado Charlie la última vez.

El exterior estaba repleto de un aire cálido, suave, casi veraniego. El ambiente, embriagado por unas notas que le resultaban tremendamente familiares, aunque no sabría decir de dónde le sonaban. En una de las cabañas cercanas se escuchó la suave risa de Jack; era muy tarde, pero quizá aún estaba cenando. Estaba tan ocupado esos días que apenas tenía tiempo para comer.

La música sólo podía provenir de la guitarra de Charlie. Estaba sentado junto a la tenue luz del fuego, con la cabeza inclinada y el flequillo rubio cayéndole sobre los ojos. Su cara tenía una expresión de concentración que no desapareció ni siquiera cuando Claire encaminó sus pasos hacia él, hundiendo los pies descalzos en la tibia arena de la playa.

—¡Claire! —Charlie alzó la vista, mirándola sorprendido con sus ojos azules—. ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta?

—No podía dormir —susurró ella, con un suspiro, sin querer recordar el hilo de pensamientos que había recorrido su mente. Tomó asiento a su lado, haciendo un gesto curioso hacia la guitarra—. ¿Qué estabas tocando? ¿Lo has compuesto tú?

—Oh, sí, claro. —Era el tono de burla de Charlie; Claire lo reconocía muy bien—. También he escrito un cuarteto de cuerda en un rato que he tenido, ¿quieres oírlo?

Ella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ante la broma y, aunque fue su única respuesta, Charlie lo interpretó como una reacción positiva, una de las mejores que podía esperar. Claire desvió la mirada hacia el fuego que ardía ante ellos, el único foco de luz en la oscuridad de la playa. Él soltó una risita, juntando las manos por encima de las rodillas soñadoramente.

—Era _Across the universe_ —aclaró—. Los cielos con estrellas siempre me han recordado a _Across the universe_.

—¿Los Beatles? —Claire volvió la cabeza hacia él con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué?

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Supongo que es la clase de canción que imaginaba que sonaría si alguna vez estaba en un momento como este —explicó, apresurándose a añadir—. Aunque no es que me hubiera imaginado alguna vez que acabaría viviendo en esta isla dejada de la mano de Dios. Eso hubiera sido sorprendente, y quizá habría sugerido que debía dejar la música para dedicarme a… no sé, ¿profetizar por las calles?

Ahora sí, Claire dejó escapar una risa divertida. Era lo menos que podía hacer ante aquel imparable alud de divagaciones: —Creo que la música te queda mejor.

—Desde luego. ¿Entonces no conoces _Across the universe_? ¡No me lo puedo creer, Claire! — saltó él, escandalizado.

—Bueno, en realidad sí que…

—Era ésa que decía: _Words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup…_ —tarareó alegremente, y luego volvió a poner la mirada en ella, sonriendo suavemente—. _They slither while they pass…_ ¿No? ¿No te suena?

—¡SÍ QUE LA CONOZCO, CHARLIE!

—¿Ah, sí?

Claire no pudo evitar un bufido desesperado, pasándose la mano por el pelo: —¿Por qué tienes que ser tan…?

—¿Agradable? No eres la primera que me lo dice —acabó él, riendo—. ¿Ves? Otra cosa que echo de menos desde que estoy aquí: mis discos de los Beatles.

—Así que tenemos otra cosa además del pudding de frutas —señaló Claire, divertida—. Me sorprende que eches de menos algo que no sea comida.

—El corazón quiere lo que quiere —bromeó Charlie. Y lo había dicho sin pensar, sin darse cuenta.

Pero luego se la quedó mirando; y sus ojos se cruzaron bruscamente, casi como en un choque. Y ya no le hizo tanta gracia.

Como Claire tampoco dijo nada más, volviendo los ojos en la lejana oscuridad de la playa, Charlie bajó la vista hacia la guitarra. Sus dedos puntearon un par de notas más casi sin pensarlo, porque se sabía _Across the universe_ de memoria, del derecho y del revés, con los ojos cerrados. Pero, aunque no tuviera que pensar en ello, al menos le mantuvo la mente ocupada y le dejó olvidarse de lo que acababa de pensar.

Porque, a veces, simplemente quería dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas. Porque, a veces, se asustaba de tenerla siempre en la mente; de sorprenderse preguntándose a dónde iba a llevarles todo aquello, o si algún día iban a acabar juntos. Una parte de él se conformaba con aquello y estaba a gusto tal como eran las cosas, pasando tiempo con ella, ayudándola y compartiendo su tienda. Y, a veces, creía que siempre era así. Pero otras, no le bastaba. Otras veces se daba cuenta de que aquello no era suficiente. Nunca lo sería.

Claire seguía con la vista perdida en la noche, casi sin mover un músculo, respirando profundamente. Charlie dejó de tocar, alzando los ojos hacia el mar y el cielo lleno de estrellas, buscando en él lo que Claire podía estar viendo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó finalmente Charlie con impaciencia, sin poder soportar no saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Ella exhaló un suspiro, largo, con cierta angustia mal contenida: —¿Crees que aún nos están buscando?

Charlie volvió a poner la vista al frente, colocando los brazos sobre las rodillas y entrecruzando las manos. Dejó que las palabras quedaran en el aire, escuchándolas como un eco en su mente. Claire le dedicó una mirada de impaciencia, a expensas de su reacción. Y _words are flying out like endless rain_ , como si los Beatles, además de genios musicales, también hubieran podido prever aquello. Como si realmente hubiera una canción de los Beatles para cada momento de tu vida.

—Sí —susurró finalmente Charlie, rompiendo el silencio.

En realidad no lo sabía, por supuesto. No tenía ni idea de qué pensar sobre ello; lo único que sabía era que Claire necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba creer que él seguía guardando esperanzas para no perder las suyas. Y Charlie estaba más que contento de poder seguir animándola. Se le daba demasiado bien mentirle, y no siempre eran mentiras piadosas como aquélla.

Claire se giró hacia él, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente: —Gracias, Charlie —murmuró, con aquella suavidad y dulzura inherente en ella que tanto le gustaba—. No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues que me sienta más tranquila.

—No hay de qué —Charlie asintió, suavemente, sonriendo porque no podía escuchar aquel tipo de cosas sin que una sonrisa se colara entre sus labios.

Porque en realidad era ella quién le tranquilizaba a él, quién le hacía sentir como si ya hubiera encontrado un trozo de cielo.

Y a veces, cuando todo estaba tan tranquilo como aquella noche (y Charlie no pensaba ni en el monstruo, ni en los tíos que les intentaban matar; ni en Liam, el grupo o todo lo que había dejado atrás), se sorprendía sintiendo que ya tenía todo lo que siempre había querido. Que, en realidad, no tenía tanta importancia si conseguían encontrarles o no. 


End file.
